godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiju Survival
A fan series by Toku fan SolZen321 Premise This series is meant to be different from most Godzilla entries and hopefully fanfictions, it is meant to incorporate some elements of Lost into it. A fair warning, the series may have gory descriptions, language. Plot This series follows a group of teenagers on a bus heading to an archeological dig before suddenly finding themselves and their crashed bus on a strange island and no way of getting home. As they explore they begin to find strange things and uncover secrets about their destination best left untouched. Episodes *Episode 1: Coming soon. Characters Survivors *Andrew Rojiga: A mysterious youth, often quite and distant he comes of as uncaring but his know-how becomes valuable as the group struggles to survive. Andrew boasts scientific knowledge that is highly unexpected of someone his age, he is half asian. *Cherry Anthony: The resident popular girl, her boyfriend and sweetheart is among the first casualties. While generally likeable she is distrustful of Andrew and rather antagonistic to him. She Caucasian with red hair and blue eyes *Michael Hues: A smart guy Hues is often the first one to come up with theories about their situation, many of which come from his otaku interests and many of which are refuted by Andrew, despite this he is perhaps the most friendly with him, though Andrew just seems to tolerate him the most. *Medea Halls: An african american girl, she is Cherry's closest friend *Brian Michaelis: Blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles and a small frame, he is the fraternal twin of Cherry's boyfriend, who somehow survived when his brother didn't. He is often the first to make jokes about the situation *Jake Michaelis: The resident bully and Cherry's boyfriend, he disappears early in the series. *Natale Archer: A red head with green eyes and glasses, she is the resident survival expert after Andrew and often clashes head with him over what is best for the group. Pending Natives Presumably natives of the island, they speak English and live in large tree houses and villages. The Others A group that are often talked about but not seen, they are presumably responsible for the various going-ons on the islands. *Franke: A strange old man who seems to know the mysteries of the islands. Monsters and creatures *Alpha G: This series' version of Godzilla, he is also known as Gojira. He is a creature of legend among the Natives *Kraken: A giant squid like creature in the oceans, it is a rival of the Leviathen, it is unknown if there is more than one. *Leviathen: A large marine creature, it resembles a cross between a whale and a crocodile and is highly agressive. It is rivals with the Kraken. *Project STARS: A Kaiju kept locked in a stasis, it is possibly the oldest Kaiju on the islands. *Dorats: A collection of different creatures, created on the island for various purposes, while mostly harmless they do not appear to get along with Andrew and viceversa *Failures: A designation for any creature deemed hazardous or simply failed to live up to an experiment's desire results. The dangerous and the dying alike they are both sent to be disposed. More to come. Locations *Belleza: The location where much of the story takes place, the uncharted region in comprised of one large island and several other smaller islands around it. Its location is unknown. **The Main island/Prima: Where the story starts, it is home to forests, jungles, river, lakes, plains and several abandoned settlements. ***Native Village: A large treetop village in the jungles ***Facility Aqua: A large underwater city in a harbor, there are a few buildings up top, such as the light house, but several buildings, spaces and apartments in large domes of reinforced glass. It is strangely abandoned. ***Facility Domos: A large town behind massive walls, it is home to people with primitive technology such as windmills and waterwheels and have a medieval sort of life yet they have electricity for lights. ***Facility Lava: An underground facility filled with advance equipment weapons, it main characteristic is the number of lava lakes and rives its buildings are built around, the facility's purpose appears to be using the Lava to generate power, there are several mine tracks and cables stretching out across the island. ***Abandoned Settlements: Villages that have been abandoned, they sport several damaged buildings and skeletons. Many have destroyed walls. ***Abandoned Cities: Large settlements of towers and large buildings, they show signs of having electricity and advance technology but have been destroyed by unknown means. **Secondus: The second island, much smaller it is mainly a caldera lake with an entire underwater city within it and several towers around it. Unlike Aqua, there are no glass domes but actual towers and walkways, there is also a massive tower behind it connected to the city by an underwater tran-system. Other things of note *The X Corporation: A large Bio-Tech corporation. *R.A.G.D.E.T.: An acronym seen several times on containers and such throughout the islands. Spoiler Warning. *Posters: Strange poster, they appear as an image of Earth from space with a calender that is always the wrong month. They are often around when Franke appears. *The Lights: Seen at night, waves of light seem to cover the islands. *Project Ironman: An unknown project mentioned several times. Andrew is somehow connected to it. Category:Fan Series Category:Godzilla Fanfiction Category:SolZen321